Christmas Inuyasha Style!
by pImPiN-iN-iOnE
Summary: Hey! This is a story about Inuyasha comeing to Kagomes for christmas! Its good so far! Hope you read!
1. Chapter 1

**Christams Inuyasha Style:**

Hey Guys! I kinda like writting Inuyasha stories about holidays! So i thought ive done Halloween, so why not Christmas!

'talking'

'_thinking'_ Now that thats done with heres the story!

'But Kagome... Why do you have to go so soon?' Asked Inuyasha

'Because its Christmas in a few weeks and I really need to go home!' Kagome responded.

'Can you please stay?' Inuyasha whined. (I know he usually doesn't whine but in this one he kinda does...)

'No Inuyasha... But you can come home with me for a few weeks if you want!' She shreaked excitedly!

'Ok!' Inuyasha said as he started running around in a bunch or circles.

'Ok Ok calm down or else!' She yelled at him with an evil smile.

Then he immediatly stopped in his tracks. So Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and ran to the well. He just hopped through with her in his arms. (If you can't tell Inuyasha has grown to like Kagome alot).

'Mom we're home!' Kagome Yelled.

'God Kagome can you be loud enough?' Inuyasha asked in a whisper.

'What do you mean we?' asked Mrs.Higurashi.

'O mom can Inuyasha stay with us for the holidays?' Kagome asked expecting the worst.

'O sure! This will be really fun! We will get a really cute dog on Christmas!' Mom said. (from now on were calling Mrs.Higurashi mom)

Kagome and Inuyasha faces got as red as cherrys.

_'She is so cute when she is embarressed'_

'Um thank you mom' said Inuyasha in his embarressment.

'YAY YOU FINALLY CALLED ME MOM!' Screeched mom.

'Yea! Thanx alot for doing that for me... it just makes her so happy...' whispered Kagome so only Inuyasha could hear.

'No prob...' smirked Inuyasha.

'Ok mom since Inu is going to stay with us for a few weeks we need to buy him some clothes from this era...' said Kagome blankly.

'Ok you can take our emergency visa. Spend as much as you like dears.'

'Thanx Mom.' Both of them said at the same time.

'I'll come pick you up around 8 then?' asked Mom.

'No I can take care of the transportation, Mom' Inuyasha smirked.

'Ok hun. Well you better get going if you want to find some clothes Inuyasha will approve of.' Was all mom said before she pused them out of the door.

'Hey Kagome... Thanx for doing this for me... I really appriciate it...' Said Inuyasha then he got slightly pink.

'Your Welcome... as long as your always my Inu...'

'Don't worry Kagome I will never leave you...'

'I will never leave you either... Inu can I tell you something...?'

_'Hes going to say he doesnt love me back because of that wench Kikyou'_

_'Omg is she going to say what I think she is... what am I going to say in response... I have never loved Kikyou... I realized that a while back.. so if she says what I think she is going to say im just going to tell her I love her...'_

'Inuyasha... I... I... I love you...'

'I love you too Kagome... I have loved you for the longest time... I love you so much...'

'What... what about Kikyou?' Kagome asked with tears swelling up in her eyes.

'I don't love Kikyou... and I never have... I love you so much Kagome I would never leave you for Kikyou...'

'Thank you for clearing that up with me... Well lets get to the mall...'

'Ok'

**Yay! Go me! What kind of clothes will Inu Pick? Will there be a lemon... no becuz i dont write lemons... well review! **

**Pimp-In-Ione**


	2. Chapter 2 Finished!

**Hey Sorry I havent updated In a while! I've Been really busy with school! So anyway... Special Thanx To:**

**C.A.M.E.O. 1 And Only: Thanx for the review! Your the only one who has reviewed for this chapter so far! XD! Thank You or I wouldn't be encouraged to Keep going! **

**And On with Chapter 2:**

Kagome hopped onto Inuyasha's back and he ran and jumped all the way to the mall, With Kagome's sense in direction they made it there in 5 minutes, and it took 25 minutes in car.

'Wow, That was fast.' Said Kagome.

'Yep! Way better then getting into the car!'

'Yea' Kagome whispered as she got just the slightest pink. _'He told me he loved me i don't need to be embaressed around him.'_

'Ok well lets shop. I guess...'

'Lets go.' Kagome said as she laced her fingers with his.

'I love you.' Inuyasha said as he pulled her into a quick kiss.

'Love you too.' She said as she pulled him into the mall.

They went strait to Hot Topic because Inuyasha liked how it looked. They bought a Shirt that said 'Die' In big red letters, Some black pants with alot of chains, a few wife beaters, A shirt with flames. A few more shirts.Then they went to Pac Sun. They bought a pink polo shirt because Kagome thought it was sexy. They also bought a plain brown t-shirt. And 4 Pairs of boxers, 2 pink ones, a black pair and a red pair. Inuyasha liked shopping... Kagome thought it was kind of well... Amazing! So then they went to Abercrombie And Fitch. He found a few sweatshirts he liked and he found their calone and he liked it alot so Kagome bought him that too. They went to where they were going last... Hollister. He didn't this place more then Abercrombie And Fitch because the music was turned down a little bit. Just A Little. So He found a few Pairs of Pants and Some really cool Sun Glasses. Kagome bought a pair too. Then Inuyasha found some awesome Pajama's they were black with coor's light symbol all over them.

So when they were done shopping they had a bunch of bags. Inuyasha carried all of them and Kagome back to the shrine. It took about 5 minutes longer, Because He had all his clothes and Kagome to carry!

'Hey! How was your shopping trip?' Asked Mom As they walked in.

'Um... It went well.' Kagome said.

'Yea I sorda can tell with all the bags Inuyasha is carrying.'

'He He He.' SweatDrop!

'Kagome can we go put these upstairs?' Said a muffle behind the bags.

'O sure cummon' you can put them in my room!' Kagome laughed at Inuyasha Because she only had the bag with her sunglasses in it!

'Thanx.' So they walked up stairs to Kagome's room.He set (More like dropped) all the bags down on the floor and Inuyasha went and put some pajama's on.

Then they went to bed.

**Hey guys! I'm so frickin' dumb! I didn't even flippin' finish the chapter before I posted it! I'm such a blonde! Lol! Put ur emails in the reviews and if you have msn I will add you and if you only have email I will email you! Just put it in your reveiw!**


End file.
